


Dream Again?

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: World Refugees  RPG AU - Alternate Canons [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, worldrefugees rpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamer once long gone, has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Orpheus is an altered version of Xemnas -- one who has a heart.

It had been quite a long time. It was nightfall... The Spring Equinox several years later. The weather warming. Fitting in its own way. 

DreamWriter had since moved into Rainbow's End and been working on a few things with her hands lately with the assistance of other Radiant Garden residents... Near the bridge to nowhere memorial to the DreamWar and Xemnas, there was now a bench and hidden behind the bench was a very small circle of stones. She didn't say why she'd hidden stones there, it had its own meaning. A personal one. 

Two children sat on the bench beside her, and as night fell, she asked them, "Did you truly think we'd dream the same?"

From the night there came a soft voice, "Once I did. Now I don't. I am not Xemnas nor Xehanort. I said I wanted to stop dreaming. So I stopped."

"...Orpheus?" The DreamWriter called hesitantly, wondering if her ears were deceiving her but there was a slight resonance. She had never heard him speak in person. She knew Xemnas and Xehanort from the prophecy, but not Orpheus. 

The DreamWriter sighed, closing the book as she glanced out into the night wondering from whence the insistence had come, "I'm sorry, kids, but storytime will have to wait. Another child needs me now. Go get ready for bed, I shall come in to read within the hour." 

She leaned back as the two children left. "Orpheus, little sun. Come out little hawk. The crow wants to ask you if there is something you want her to bring together." From the night stepped forward one who seemed near opposite of Xemnas, but there was something familiar. A familiar shape, a familiar essence. This one was no longer ominous nightfall, but the watchful night. 

"She asked me if I could find passion. Can you dream once you stop?"

The DreamWriter took a breath. "The Songbird I called sister because we dreamed the same. You were once our brother because you too dreamed the same. Dreams never fade, dear brother. Do you remember Songbird's favorite story? There is a line, nothing is lost but everything is transformed. And more fitting, Fantastica rests on a foundation of broken dreams. There are many gates, many ways."

"I want to live. I know I have to face who I was... but I am not him." 

DreamWriter sighed, looking down at the memorial, "You say that always. You may not be him, but he made you to a degree. I believe you could dream again, but it has its own challenges. Are you ready to face the nightmares? You may not be Xemnas or Xehanort, but you too have darkness, however faint. We all do. Can you stand and face the Nothing Nightmare again, and this time still stay as you are?" 

The watchful night looked away and DreamWriter took a breath and looked up to the sky, "Think on it, Brother Hawk, I believe in you and someday the Songbird will return with knowledge of her dream and the three of us can fly together. Go, my brother Dreamer, you still have much to learn and a long journey ahead of you. Find out what your dream was transformed to."


End file.
